SPACE WITH ATTITUDE!
by sailor-duel-racer-armista
Summary: SPACE WITH ATTITUDE! Angela's Space Adventure


**SPACE WITH ATTITUDE!**

**(Angela's Space Adventure)**

**By Armista L. Shelton**

**X/Space Station Characters\X**

Flight Director=Carlos

Capcom=Fred

Surgeon=(Nurse & Doctor) Elexsis

Odin=Brad

Roso=Billy

Space Station Commander=3 Family: (the mother) Elisa, (Father) Goliath, & (Child 1st Main Character) Angela

**X/Anibots - animal-transforming robots\X**

Tiger: Nola gives the battle, wisdom, & life strength.

Bat: Sonny gives flying wings & hears, taste, touch, smell, and sight far beyond any normal creature.

Dragon: Dragoon gives the power of nature.

Pegasus: Crystal gives the power of creation & life itself.

In other words they have the emotions of humans they just are animal robots.

**I**

Once there was a planet that split into two planets called Earth and Anitrol. They lived in peace for 10,000 years. Then one day, the planet Anitrol was making its robot/alien/animal-life forms. Then Anitrol was taken to the far reaches of space, and has been long forgotten.

**II**

In the year 6104, on June 4th, a family of three, a father Goliath, a mother Elisa, and a 17-year old, daughter with ruby/amber hair, emerald/sapphire eyes, and skin as white as snow named Angela were assigned the mission to take a space station and search for life in the Universe. Before the day came for them to go up to into space, Angela found a small tree with four gem leaves, and one chain. There was an emerald, ruby, sapphire, and amber, and she put them around her neck. Then they started to glow. Then she fell backwards in shock. Then from each gem a small robot tiger with the symbol of strength, bat with the symbol of senses, dragon with the symbol of fire, and Pegasus with the symbol of power came out. They looked around them they saw Angela and said, "Thank-you for releasing us friend, but can you tell us what you are?"

**III**

She said, "I am a human girl named Angela. If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"We are called Anibots, animal transforming robots. Each of us posses an ability that is amazing to the unknown." Then they started to float up in front of her.

Angela said, "I'm on my way home, would you all like to come with me?"

"We would like to." Then the tiger floated to her shoulder, the bat flew to the top of her head, the dragon wrapped around her arm, and the Pegasus flew inside her shirt pocket. Then she walked home to finish packing for the trip.

**IV**

That night while she was getting her PJ's on, Angela asked, "Do you have names?" Then her PJ's were on.

They said, "No." Then they looked at each other, perplexed and then asked, "Do we need names? What are names?"

"Yes. Names are what you are called so everyone knows who you are. I think I'll call you..." pointing at the tiger, "Nola, the Tiger of strength and loyalty. I think I'll call you." Pointing at the bat, "Sonny, the Bat of Ultra sensitive to the surroundings. I think I'll call you..." pointing at the dragon, "Dragoon, the Dragon of elements, and I think I'll call you," and pointed to the Pegasus, "Crystal, the Pegasus of creation, change, and destruction (If necessary)."

They looked at each other and then said, "We like them. So that's what you will call us."

"Okay, Nola, Sonny, Dragoon, and Crystal, tomorrow I am going to go into space, would you like to come with me, my mom, and dad, and a few others?" Angela asked.

Sonny said, "If my memory files remember right, we came from another planet in space. But that's all I remember."

Dragoon said, "Our memories are offline at the moment, cause we were stuck in those gems for a long time."

**V**

"Scientists from this planet are sending my family and a few other families out to space to search for life and a new world. There is a space colony station up in the orbit, and we might never be able to come back here. Do you still want to go with us? We might find your home planet." Angela said.

"Sure we'll go with you. You released us so it's fair that we go with you to protect you, cause that's what we do. We protect those that are very kind and from what we know you are the kindest human we've ever known." Nola said.

"Well we have to get some sleep so we have enough energy to get up in the morning and to get ready to go into space." Angela said. Then they all slept in Angela's bed.

**VI**

At 7:30 a.m. morning came, Angela, Nola, Sonny, Dragoon, and Crystal woke up. Angela's father and mother took all their bags and suitcases in the cars. They called out, "ANGELA, TIME TO GO." She was in her room looking for her friends. She found them in the window looking out.

She said, "It's time to go. Please hop in my backpack and that why no one will take you away, okay."

"Why?" Dragoon asked.

"My parents told me that animals can't go unless they're animals to experiment on, and I want to make sure that no one takes my new and only friends away from me." Angela said.

They walked to the edge of the window seal and hopped into her bright blue backpack. She ran out, closed the house door and went to the car. Hopped in, and they drove to the Ultimate NASA community center of space life. They had to be there by 9 a.m.

**VII**

It took them one and half-hours to get to NASA. When they got there, the scientists were waiting for them. The scientists took their suitcases to the shuttle, and then Elisa, Goliath, and Angela with seven others boarded the shuttle to the space station. It took them two hours to get out of Earth orbit, then they were are at the space station.

They landed in the boarding platform and went inside. The space station soldiers welcomed the commander and his family.

One of the soldier, called Brad said, "Welcome aboard sir."

Goliath said, "Is that everyone who's coming here?"

"Yes sir."

He then said, "Take our things and put them in our quarters." Then some of the soldiers went into the shuttle's cargo hold and got the commander and his family's bags and suitcases.

**VIII**

A young, blond-haired, 19-year-old boy dressed in a soldier suit walked up to Angela and asked, "Is it all right if I take your backpack young lady?"

Angela said, "Huh no. But you can show me the way to my room."

"Okay." Then he led the way to her quarters. It took them 45 minutes to get to her room that had her name on it. He slid a key card through an ID card slider and the door slid up and it has opened.

He handed the key card to her and said, "Here you are, this key card will allow you to go into any room you want to go into." He walked away to let her get settle in.

**IX**

She opened her backpack and let the Anibots walk around. All four of them looked at different things; they were amazed at the way the technology was used to build this space station. Two looked at the technology food maker, and the other two looked at the technology beds.

The space station started up its engines and moved further away from the Earth. The space station has five speed knots and it was at three, the space station stayed in contact with Mission Control until they reached mars within one hour. Then they were on their own.

Angela said, "Nola, Sonny, Dragoon, Crystal, would you like to go look around with me?" She slid the card through the ID slid. Then she walked back in and asked, "What's wrong, my friends?"

"We feel it. A great evil is out there. It's through a black hole in that direction. But our home and families are out there too." Crystal said.

Angela asked, "What kind of evil are you talking about?" But they didn't say anything more.

They all return to the same places on Angela, and said, "Okay we're ready. Lets go." Angela slid the card through the ID card slider and the door opened up, then she walked out and the door closes.

**X**

Then Angela walked down the hallway to the command room to see what her father was doing. Before she got to the command room, they passed Neptune. Just as they started to pass Pluto, Angela reached the command room, and slid the card in the slider. As they passed an asteroid belt that leads to the other galaxies, that's they saw a black hole in front of them.

Goliath said, "Carlos change directions."

"Yes sir." Carlos said. Then he pushed some buttons on a clear glass, flat keyboard system to change the space station's direction.

Just then the Anibots saw the Black hole and said, "Our home planet is through the black hole." Then the black hole started to suck them up like a vacuum cleaner.

"Put the thrusters at notch four." yelled the commander. Carlos flipped a switch and a light above him turned dark yellow to dark green.

The Anibots pulled Angela back wards to the escape pods. Angela asked, "What are you doing, Nola? Sonny? Dragoon? Crystal?"

"We're saving you. The black hole is sucking the ship into it sending it to another dimension. We are getting you out of here."

"What about my parents?" They were at the escape pod loading decks.

"We'll have to get them later. Let's get you in the pod." They put her inside the pod and closed the door. What they didn't know was, it wasn't the Space Station being sucked into the black hole.

**XI**

Crystal pushed the escape button to the right of them the pod started to go down and the Anibots put an air mask and suit on Angela, so that she was protected, and then the pod was fired away from the Space Station. The escape pod was being sucked towards the black hole. The window was clear and Angela saw that they were heading towards the black hole, she asked, "What's going on?"

Dragoon said, "I don't think it was trying to suck up the space station, we're the ones being sucked into the black hole." Then the pod went through the entrance of the black hole.

**XII**

As they flew through the black hole, Angela was feeling a little different. They where going through a change of transformation. Angela started to grow Gargoyle wings, her hands started to grow claws, and she started to fuse with all four of the Anibots. Sonny's wings started to attach to Angela's Gargoyle wings, and the senses he had increased Angela's senses, the art of air and flying was a part of her. Dragoon's body fused with Angela's body, and the nature abilities became a part of her. Nola's strength fused with Angela's strength. Then the power of the life crystal Pegasus became a part of Angela's powers.

You will have to find out what happen to Angela in the next book called "SPACE WITH ATTITUDE (SERERS 2) ANGELA'S WORLD ADVENTURERS." When the Adventures continues when other worlds need a helping hand.


End file.
